Window coverings come in various styles and designs. One type of window covering is a shade and one type of shade is a top-down shade. A top-down shade typically includes a top rail, a bottom rail, and a shade extending between the top rail and the bottom rail. The bottom rail typically remains stationary during operation and the top rail is typically raised and lowered to raise and lower the shade. A lift mechanism is typically included to raise and lower the top rail. Because the top rail goes down to open the shade when lowered by the lift mechanism, this inspires the name “top-down shade.”
The lift mechanism of the top-down shade can include a brake for holding the top rail in a desired location. In some top-down shades, the mechanism and the brake can be imprecise, making it challenging to stop the top rail exactly at a desired location. For example, in some top-down shades, when a user raises the top rail to the highest most position, the lift mechanism and brake can subsequently relax and lower the top rail. This can undesirable create a gap at the top of the window allow light to pass.